Ben did 31 fewer push-ups than Omar at night. Omar did 39 push-ups. How many push-ups did Ben do?
Solution: Omar did 39 push-ups, and Ben did 31 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $39 - 31$ push-ups. He did $39 - 31 = 8$ push-ups.